Sleepover
by Myfaerytale
Summary: Prompt: Arizona has Sofia for the night at Alex's and she wakes up to a not so nice surprise. A/N: Just a light and—hopefully—funny one shot:) Enjoy! (Disclaimer: all characters belong to Shonda Rhimes)


"Yeah, no it's fine." Arizona said settling into bed. The quiet rambling coming from her daughter next to her helped to ease the tension in her shoulders as she finished her conversation with Callie on the phone. It was a quick and unexpected decision to take her daughter for the night, but she needed the tiny human for a much needed ease. The foreign sheets were warm against her skin, the small room with its dim lighting glowing against her skin. "Bye," she mumbled hanging up on the brunette on the other end.

This was her second night at Karev's house, the large house and its homey feel only somewhat comforting. She was tired, exhausted from the work she had endured the past few days, the ethical and moral dilemmas she continuously face starting to get to her. There was just so much crap going on, and it seemed like she had no control over anything. All she knew, was that she was going to work her ass off to learn as much as she could. She couldn't let Dr. Herman down, fail her when so much trust was thrust upon her.

She heard the familiar footfalls of her—well used to be—student. Her head snapped up, hand unconsciously setting her phone on the nightstand beside her. "Karev!" she called.

She smirked when a sigh, that he wanted to make known, fell loudly past his lips. He didn't say anything; he simply stood in the doorway, a waiting look on his face.

"Alex!" Sofia beamed. She attempted to make her way off the bed, but a stern hand caught her and pulled her back. Arizona shot her a knowing look, Sofia looking down with a guilty smile. "Sorry, momma," she giggled.

Karev was just about to leave, seemingly annoyed at his _precious _time being wasted. "Wait!" she called again while pulling Sofia in her arms. "Thanks, again. It really means so much." She cleared her throat, the genuine emotion in her heart twisting into her words.

"No problem, Robbins," he waved before walking away.

"Momma, momma, we're going to the park tomorrow, right?" she asked snuggling close to her mother.

Arizona tilted her head to the side and smiled, pushing back her daughter's hair. "Of course, sweetie." She kissed the top of her head, the scent of sugar and strawberries floating over her face. "Okay," she said with enthusiasm. "Time for bed, big girl!"

Sofia pouted, lower lip sticking out in just the cutest of ways before rushing under the covers.

"Ready?" Arizona whispered gently tickled Sofia's sides. The little one giggled and nodded with joy, shutting her eyes tightly. Arizona lay on her side so she was facing her daughter, lips melding into a soft line. "Bad dreams, bad dreams, go away. Good dreams, good dreams, here to stay." She softly whispered.

Sofia wiggled only fractionally, the two's nighttime routine relaxing her racing mind. She repeated the words two more times, each quieter than the last as a small smile spread over Sofia's face. "I love you, momma." Sofia smiled, eyes fluttering closed one final time for the night.

"I love you, too." Arizona pulled the covers over her daughter before reaching for the lamp and putting the whole room in darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a shuffling mixed with some laughter. Blonde hair fell over blue eyes, the strands tickling her face. It was early, she could tell from the light that barely spilled into the room. She wanted to sleep longer, the dust in her eyes gathering greatly in the corners of her eyes. The second slumber was about to pull her in, giggles brushed against her eyes once more.

She sat up, a yawn making her mouth into an "o" when the pitter patter of small feet sounded a short distance away. Arizona looked to her right for her daughter, but only scattered sheets and a tiny dent was left. "Sofia!" she swung her legs over the bed, hands putting the protective sock over her limb, the soft fabric slightly scratching her skin. However, when she went to reach for her prosthetic, she found it wasn't against the nightstand where she made _sure _to put it last night.

She growled, eyes narrowing as her right foot was now pressed on carpet. "Sofia!" she shouted again. Crap. Just crap.

She could hear her daughter scampering about the floor, a flash of dark black hair flying by the threshold of the room. "Sofia! Come here, right now!" her face was red, embarrassment and irritation bleeding onto her cheeks. She felt helpless that she couldn't really go anywhere at the moment, and she was not about to crawl or hop in chase of her daughter. "Sofia Robbin!" she yelled. Her hands were gripping the sheets around her, fingers clawing the low thread count blanket.

Her daughter ran past again this time racing back and peering past the threshold. "Morning, momma." Her small hands covered her mouth, eyes small as her smile took over.

Arizona gave her a knowing look, hand raised so she could gesture for the petite brunette to stand before her. The smile never left her daughter's face as her hands swung by her side. "Do not make me ask." She scolded. A few giggles slipped past Sofia's lips, Arizona not amused in any way by her daughter's antics.

"Where is it?" she finally asked.

"Where's what?" Alex appeared in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. There was a grin threatening to make its way on his face, his white t-shirt hanging loosely off his torso.

Arizona whipped her head in his direction, a snarl lacing her tongue. "What?" He shrugged his shoulders, Sofia running behind his legs to escape her terrifying mother.

"Where is it, Alex?" she stood up, all her weight bearing down on her right leg. Her balance faltered, but only a little as she shot daggers on Alex's direction. "Give it to me."

Karev looked her up and down, eyes widening as if he just noticed her dilemma. "Oh," he laughed, bending over and clutching at his side. Sofia joined in not too much later, the two thieves laughing their asses off.

"Karev give me my leg now!" she sat back on the mattress, her right leg burning from all the strain that was put on it, especially since she just woke up. "Give it to me now!" she snarled.

Arizona was not in the mood to play games this early in the morning. She didn't think living with Alex would involve such shenanigans, despite all the stories she heart about him and the other people who used to live here. She thought that Alex respected her enough to leave her alone at certain times or not eat her food, or _I don't know NOT TOUCH MY LEG _she thought.

Alex left the room, Sofia trailing behind him. Arizona wasn't even mad at her daughter anymore, now knowing that she had no actual input on whatever Alex was planning. She sighed, running a hand through her hair before wiping at her eyes. She looked at the nightstand, her heart necklace laying silently, patiently waiting to be worn; but she couldn't bare putting it on, for her heart would hurt.

"Here," she jumped as Alex thrust her prosthetic into her hands, glitter and some stickers scattered onto the mechanical object. Her mouth gaped open, eyes copying the motion as she examined her prized—and very, _very—_expensive possession.

"Alex! What did you do!?" she screeched picking the multiple stickers off as quickly as she could.

"Your kid was bored and kept bothering me. So I gave her some stickers and," he gestured to the prosthetic.

"You let her do this?" she gripped the leg with both hands, face burning in rage.

"It's not that bad," he said.

"Like hell! Alex! I just got this back a few months ago from when she spilled juice on it!"

"It's just glitter and—"

Arizona raised the prosthetic in the hair and swung it at Karev. She let a nice hit strike his sides, but the she playfully began hitting his head and legs trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Ow!" Alex held his side with one hand and his head with the other before fleeing out of the room.

Sofia was on the floor giggling like a fool, her dark hair splaying all around her head. "As for you, missy. You know better." She chastised.

Arizona slipped the prosthetic over her limb, the now high set sun making the glitter shine profusely.

She needed to start hiding her leg since she apparently only lived with children.


End file.
